U.S. Pat. No. 2,776,072 issued Jan. 1, 1957 discloses a basket style article carrier having telescoping handle structure in which a reinforcing panel is struck from the handle structure and folded downwardly and secured in overlapping relation with the inner edges of riser panels at each end of the carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,073 issued Mar. 11, 1969 discloses a basket style article carrier having telescoping handle structure in which the inner handle panels at one end of the carrier are foldably joined to riser panels along diagonal fold lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,983 issued Aug. 19, 1980 discloses a basket style article carrier having foldable handle structure rather than a telescopic handle in which a locking tab is utilized to secure a riser panel in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,746 issued Nov. 6, 1984 discloses an article carrier having foldable handle structure in which a reinforcing panel is struck from a medial panel of the carrier and folded so as to afford reinforcement for such panel.